In recent years, there has been wide adoption of imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras which image an object such as a person or an animal using a solid state imaging device, which is a Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) sensor or the like, and which record image data which is obtained as a result.
In the imaging apparatus, there is a technology which can realize phase difference detection type autofocus (AF, also referred to herein as “automatic focus”) without using a dedicated automatic focus detection sensor by adding a phase difference detection function to a solid state imaging device in the related art (for example, refer to PTL 1 and PTL 2). The solid state imaging device which has the phase difference detection function is configured to include pixels for phase difference detection and pixels for imaging, and a portion of the pixels for phase difference detection form an optical black region.
Meanwhile, with an increase in definition of the solid state imaging devices, there is demand for rendering an arrangement interval between color filters (which are provided corresponding to photoelectric conversion regions of pixels) as narrow as possible in order to prevent a reduction in sensitivity.
However, there is a case in which, when the arrangement interval between the color filters is narrow, color mixing and color shading (color unevenness) occur due to process variation caused by shifts that occur during the matching of the lithography process of the color filters.
Therefore, in relation to the pixels for imaging (for image generation), a method has been conceived in which the color mixing and the color shading due to process variations of the color filters are prevented by providing optically transparent regions between color filters of different colors (for example, refer to PTL 3).